Help The Worlds Have Crossed
by Light Crystal
Summary: All the worlds have been changing lately, cats are changing back to people, and a great evil is arising, but only one group can stop it or can they? R&R to find out.


Okay I know something like this is already being done, but I had to do this anyway.   
  
Yuri: I can't wait to see the tomb robber as a cat. ^_^  
  
Amy: You're a tomb robber too Yuri.  
  
Yuri: _ I hate you.  
  
*Glaring* As I was saying this will start out with all the worlds being perfectly normal, then come the cats, after that comes the big twist. To find it out, just read and review.  
  
Amy: Disclaimer: L.C. only owns us, the plot, and you will find out about the rest later.   
  
Malik is Marik's darker half, and Bakura is Ryou's darker half.  
  
Guide://Yami to Yugi//  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
{Bakura to Ryou}  
  
[Ryou to Bakura]  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
(author's note)  
  
**Malik to Marik**  
  
*Marik to Malik*  
  
~from one 'cat' to another~  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
It was a quiet afternoon at the Kame game shop. The whole gang was there. Yugi, Joey, Tristen, Seto, Ryou, and Marik were all in a tri-team duel, Tea, Serenity, Mia, Mokuba, and Duke were cheering them on, while Ishizu, Shadi, and Grandpa were talking in the kitchen. So far Yugi, Marik and Joey were wining by one thousand life points. Meaning the score was 3457 to 2457. The duel went on for another half-hour, and Yugi's group won by a landslide making the score 1240 to 0.   
  
"Wow that was a good duel guys." Said Tea.  
  
"Thanks Tea," replied Yugi, "Hey do you know what they're talking about?"  
  
"No, but I think they're talking about some disruptions in the dimensional portals." Answered Duke.  
  
"What do you mean di..." But Marik wasn't allowed to finish for right as he started to say dimensional a brilliant white light illuminated the whole room leaving Tea, Joey, Mia, Serenity, Duke, Tristen, and Mokuba in complete shock and confusion.  
  
After the bright light dispersed Ishizu, Shadi, and Grandpa came rushing into the living room to see what had happened. But the only thing they saw was that four of the 11 components were missing. Shadi turned to ask Ishizu a question only to find that she too had disappeared.  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~  
  
Meanwhile before that all happened, 12 year-old (You guessed it.) Crystal Star was asking her mother for the umpteen zillionth time if she could get at least one cat, and for the umpteen zillionth time that they could not get a cat because she (mom) was allergic to all fury creatures. Mad at her mother, Crystal went to her room, shut the door, and began typing on her computer.   
  
  
  
~~Crystal's P.O.V.~~  
  
After about an hour of typing I looked at the clock it was 15 minutes past 10. I stopped typing and shut down the computer. I knew that if I didn't get to bed soon, I'd be in big trouble. So I stood up, got changed, brushed my teeth, then sat down on my, and pulled my covers up. Another long day finally done. I reached over and grabbed my headphones off the ground and started listening to 'Who Will Save Your Soul' by Jewel. Soon after I fell to sleep.   
  
I had no idea what time it was when my came and started knocking on my bedroom door. I rolled over tiredly and sat up, "What is it?" I called grumpily.  
  
"Hurry and get dressed. I have a surprise for you." My mother answered.  
  
Sighing I got up and changed. I put on some darkish green pants, a beige shirt with see-through army styled sleeves, and dark brown hiking boots. I then headed out of my room to see what the big fuss was about.  
  
When I got into the living room I immediately knew something was wrong. There were a bunch of papers with pictures of cats on them. There were exactly 20 different cats. I stared at them disbelieving.  
  
"How would you like to get five cats?" my mother asked me. I then stared at her disbelieving, for just the night before my mother said I couldn't get a cat. What changed her mind? "That is if you want to though." She continued.  
  
"Of coarse I would."  
  
"Good. Now hurry up and eat some breakfast so we can leave."  
  
I did exactly as I was told. But of coarse I only ate an apple because I was to excited about getting cats to really eat anything. The ride there was pretty uneventful, but for some strange reason we already had a cat carrier.   
  
I was quite surprised when we finally got there. I mean, the place was called 'The Pet Barn' which is really weird if you ask me, but you didn't, so never mind. I ran up to the front gate and ran inside. The man quickly directed me to where the cats were being kept. The cat area was enormous. The cat trees went all the way up to the ceilings, and there were cats all over the place. The only problem I had was that I wanted all of them, but I knew I couldn't get that many. I looked around till I saw five that caught my eye.   
  
~I can't believe we're cats. It's just not possible.~  
  
~Well it seems to be possible. So, I would get over it Seto.~  
  
~I'm not supposed to be a cat.~  
  
~What are you supposed to be? A rat?~  
  
~Very funny Marik. Do any of you know why that girl is staring at us?~  
  
~Maybe she is going to buy one of us.~  
  
~If she does, maybe she'll change her mind and get all of us.~  
  
~Right.~  
  
I continued to stare at the cats for a little while longer. These cats were very strange, I could have sworn they had started talking about me. I stood up all the way and called, "Mom Can I get these ones?" She nodded, and I was overjoyed.  
  
I quickly put the cat carrier on the ground. I then carefully put the five cats in the carrier. The cats didn't seem to want to go in to the carrier so I stopped and let them just sit there for a moment and tried again. This time they let me put them all in, and they seemed to relax. My mother paid 100 dollars for the five cats, and we left to the car and headed home.  
  
~o.o*O*o.o~  
  
As soon as we got home, I ran up to my room and put the cats on my bed. I watched the cats as they seemed to take in their new surroundings. One of them was staring at me his fur was mostly black, but had a red tail, a blond face, and violet eyes, his name was Yugi. The one that had gotten over to my computer was all brown with ice-cold blue eyes, his name was Seto. There was an white one with brown eyes that was attacking the curtains around my bed, his name was Ryou. I then heard Marik, who was a tan blond with lavender eyes, who was meowing really loudly to Ishizu, an all black cat with blue eyes. Sighing I thought to myself 'Sibling rivalry'.   
  
I picked up Marik and said, "You come with me while I get all of you guys some food and water." With that I walked out of the room and shut the door. I walked down stairs and into the kitchen. My mom had already filled up bowls and was now eating an apple at the kitchen table.  
  
"Hello honey is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, but could you help me bring the food and water up to my room" Her mother nodded.  
  
  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Okay too much typing for one time. I'll write more soon, Promise.  
  
I will write more on all of my stories soon, okay? Okay.   
  
All reviews are greatly appreciated, and also flames. I don't really care.  
  
With all due respect,  
  
Light Crystal  
  
~Ja mata ne~ 


End file.
